


Magneta

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [8]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Angst, Pearlina, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, biological children, i want to use every fluff tag on the site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl and Marina go to Inkopolis Square, and brings their daughter along.My personal throwback to my first ever fanfiction on here, which goes along the same idea (not really).





	Magneta

"What's that!?" Magneta's voice jumped around as she pointed excitedly at every small thing in the Plaza while tugging the hem of Pearl's shirt; the Inkling adored how astounded she was by all the machines that roamed around the area - it reminded her of Marina's first time.

Pearl locked eyes at her Marina, who was busy explaining everything to her in Octarian; and the sound of their daughter squealing, plus the constant glimmering in her eyes that followed could not stop the smiling upon the smaller wife. She was so lucky to have her soulmate; the most caring mother anyone could ask for.

She continued staring at her Magneta, who was still staring dumbfounded at everything she laid her eyes on. 

She couldn't believe how amazingly pretty she was, she was really a pure miracle from the both of them. She eavesdropped into both girl's comments, succeeding in making Pearl smile to hear her wife and daughter giggling together, especially about a cup of orange juice.

She saw both girls whispering to each other, covering their mouths with their hands, and taking equal looks at the Inkling mother; which raised her suspicions. She mockingly put her hand on her heart, "You talking about this Inkling beauty?", which make both girls fall into heaps of laughter, before they mysteriously became silent.

Suddenly both girls started to circle her, and inching ever so closer; with their heartwarming smiles on their heartwarming face. Pearl pretended to try and escape; which ultimately failed when she was toppled over by two of the worlds most gorgeous girls, both of them lovingly wrapping their arms around her and giggling adoringly.

"Oh NOT again!" making both girls giggle even harder, as Marina started affectionally peppering kisses on Pearl's cheek; while Magneta just snuggled up closer and closer to her Inkling mother, who didn't even bother trying to escape anymore.

"I love you so much mummy!" her daughter proudly said; making Pearl's heart pump crazily. She still couldn't believe how much her girl loved her, she wrapped her hands around Magneta lovingly - and whispered in her ear...

The older octoling just watched on; her eyes threatening tears as soon as Pearl started speaking Octarian just to show her love to Magneta.

Cod. 

She remembers when Pearl asked for lessons in Octarian - and when she realized it was all for their daughter, she couldn't be more content with a wife than her; she was perfect. She cared... How lucky can a woman be to have a beautiful wife AND a beautiful girl to love. She didn't care how big of a scene they've just made; Marina was so mesmerized by the both of them. 

"I love you too" Marina whispered. She thought it went unheard until Pearl faced her and did that damn soft smile, which never failed to make her hearts clench. They both stared at each other - and Marina started to lean in, her eyes closed.

Pearl suddenly jumped up and shouted teasily, "No way I'm kissing you!", she started running away while laughing hysterically - she heard Magneta's sound of "Mummy!" before she went chasing for the Inkling, but not before Marina's own shout of displeasure ... and Pearl getting toppled for the third time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I will definitely upload the next chapter of Stan soon.


End file.
